


[83line/澈特] 特儿吃醋了该怎么办?

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 看到了金希澈的泡泡后的激情速打我大概是嗑cp嗑上头了吧?怎么看到的当刻气得象是自己男朋友和别的女生合照那样呢?然后就有了这个脑洞, 然后又码着码着就成了一篇了哈哈本想说让金希澈受点教训吃不到小美人的...可我结果还是太爱83了, 没忍住又甜回来了...对了....虽然速打了这一篇, 但小柠檬今晚还会更喔~等我先把饭给吃了哈哈打这篇打得我饭都忘了吃....
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	[83line/澈特] 特儿吃醋了该怎么办?

作死澈 x 吃醋特  
赫海 源声 贤旭友情出演

朴正洙和金希澈的家...

金希澈从”美味的广场”拍摄回来, 一下飞机就飞奔着回家, 毕竟家里有个又香又软的小美人在家等他啊!他已经等不及想要回家把小美人扑倒在沙发上了!

等一下, 谁能告诉他这是怎么回事?为什么他一打开他和朴正洙爱的小窝的大门时, 玄关处摆放着几个行李箱, 还是他的, 还是装满他衣物的?

一定是他打开门的方式不对!把门关上深深吸了几口气, 再次打开家门, 行李箱还是没有消失, 沙发上倒是多了个小美人, 小美人双脚交叠放到了沙发前的茶几上, 手上抱着心空有一下没一下的顺着心空的毛, 见到了他抬头微微的笑了一笑, 看到那个皮笑肉不笑的笑容, 金希澈知道, 他又要完了...果然...朴正洙假笑着宣判了他死刑...

「回来啦?那就拿着你的东西滚吧!」小美人说完就决绝地起身回了房间锁上了房门, 关门前还不忘狠狠地盯了他一眼.

金希澈来不及拉住朴正洙的手, 眼睁睁地看着门被牢牢的关上了, 崩溃地跌坐在了地上, 小美人近在咫尺却不能抱不能亲不能这样那样, 说什么都不行!

金希澈振作起来拿出手机打算发信息给朴正洙哄哄他, 好吧, 已经被拉黑了...他亲爱的特儿是不是已经不爱他了?有其他人在追他吗?啊西!那个臭小子胆子那么大敢跟他金希澈抢人?

不对啊!刚刚特儿进房前还故意盯了他一下, 那就是他惹他生气了?还好还好, 特儿没有被人抢走, 特儿还是他的特儿...嗯....暂时还是...

金希澈撑起已经有些麻的脚, 再次振作地盘坐在沙发上开始分析起他到底做了什么惹特儿生气的事.

根据二天前他出门前他的小美人还窝在他的怀里撒着娇讨亲亲不肯放手的行为而言, 他相信惹到特儿的事是他出门后发生的, 而且拍摄”美味的广场”的这二天他都没有只顾玩东方不败而忘记给人打电话, 二人之间最后一次通话是今天早上起床的时候, 那时候朴正洙还软着声音让他早点回来, 所以那时间应该也还没有生气.

那么, 他既没有跟人约酒, 飞机又没有误点, 路上又没半点耽误的飞奔着回来, 他的小美人到底是在气什么呢?

金希澈觉得再想下去他的脑根都要打结了, 正所谓, 一人计短二人计长, 金希澈决定打个电话给自己找个智囊团一起商讨商讨.

金希澈先打给了他的好弟弟, 电话响了好久才被接起, 李东海的声音很小, 生怕会被人听到似的.

「东海啊...你特哥他好像生我气了...可是我想来想去都想不通我到底那里惹他生气了啊?我什么都没做啊!东海你帮哥去问问好不好?你也不想看你澈哥和你特哥分手吧对不对?」金希澈见电话一被接通就止不住委屈地把心中的疑惑全都一口气说了出来.

「哥...哥!你先听我说!我没多少时间了!我告诉你, 特哥他气你....」李东海小心翼翼的声音被打断了, 电话被匆忙塞进了口袋里, 传来了和衣服磨擦的沙沙声.

「海海啊...我说什么的?」是李赫宰渐渐靠近的声音.

「可是赫啊...希澈哥他太可怜了!」听到李东海的话, 金希澈不禁有点欣慰, 这小子终究是没白养的.

「他可怜?我哥呢?我特哥才可怜好不好!海海乖....把电话给我...」金希澈能听到电话传来了更大的磨擦声, 很明显的, 他的那位赫宰傻瓜弟弟没坚持多久就放弃他了.

「海海还有精神力管别人, 看来是能再来一次了!」后面的事他就不知道了, 因为, 他被李赫宰挂断了电话, 金希澈心想, 现在没空修理你, 等我把特儿哄好你就死定了.

金希澈想了想, 又把电话拨给了他的酒友兼游戏好友曹圭贤, 电话几乎是马上就被接听了, 巧了, 他的这位弟弟也是把声音压的老低地跟他说话.

「哥!被赶出来了吧?要不要约个酒?还是打游戏?我都行!我们先约在昌珉上次带我们去的那个酒馆...我现在就马上出....」曹圭贤的声音虽然压得很低但也不影响金希澈听得出来他有多兴奋, 可是兴奋的话还没说完就又被打断了.

「圭圭!你要是和希澈哥那个坏人出去的话, 那你也不要回来了!」什么?坏人?他什么时候变成了大忙内心中的坏人了?

「没有没有!金希澈坏死了!绝对不和他出去!」随着曹圭贤这一句没义气的话后面的, 是那没有温度的电话挂断声...

金希澈把电话丢到了沙发上, 他就知道, 他千不该万不该, 怎么会想要靠这群不靠谱的家伙哄回朴正洙呢?还是靠自己算了, 这样想着, 金钟云的电话就打过来了, 金希澈再次燃起了希望地接起了电话, 可没想到, 这通电话就是打来骂他的...

「啊西!哥!你说你作死是你的事, 你怎么就非得带上我呢?我发给你是觉得好笑, 没叫你发出去啊?啊西...我要被你害死了!你知不知道?始源他把我老福特的账号删了!是删了!我以后怎么更文啊?我好不容易有了那么多粉丝....啊西!这我都算了!可是你知不知道始源他看了你的泡泡后, 就把护士服塞到了我的手上, 说要我今晚好好安慰他!是那一种安慰不用我说了吧?我明天肯定不用下床了...我被你害死了金希澈!」金希澈虽然被金钟云莫名地骂了一顿很是生气, 但至少还是从中获得了想要的信息, 刚想要开口, 就听到了崔始源的声音.

「钟云哥!你再不出来我就要进来帮你洗了喔!」崔始源的声音有些远, 金钟云大概是躲在洗手间打给他的.

「别!我这就出来!」金钟云的声音难得地带了些颤抖.

「哥记得要穿护士服喔!」电话再一次被金钟云毫不留情地挂断了, 金希澈深深地吸了一口气, 今天大概是他被挂电话次数最多的一天了, 但他现在没空管这个, 原因是知道了, 可到底该怎么哄回特儿呢?

卧室里...

朴正洙把心空放到房间的小窝里, 再把自己丢到床上, 拿起棉被包裹住自己生了一会儿闷气后, 把棉被从头上拽了下来, 烦恼地在该气还是不该气之间想不出来一个答案.

他承认刚看到那张饭绘时, 他真的很气, 气到一刻都没等地起身走进房间把金希澈的衣服都收拾好塞进了行李箱, 也不是说真的觉得金希澈和金钟云之间有些什么, 他其实很信任金希澈, 可是他还是忍不住地像个小女生一样吃起了醋, 他也没想真的赶金希澈出去, 他只是想让他知道自己吃醋了...

可是, 一时气上了头, 话就冲口而出了, 又接着冲动的把金希澈拉黑了, 要是现在出去岂不是太没面子了吗?可是...要是金希澈真的走了, 那该怎么办?

朴正洙连忙下了床, 打开了门把头探了出去, 可门外没人, 朴正洙又悄悄地走到了客厅, 可是客厅也没人, 朴正洙扁了扁嘴, 心想那个笨蛋不会真的走了吧?

「啊!」朴正洙被金希澈突然从后抱上的手吓了一跳, 一回头就被金希澈略厚的唇吻住了, 朴正洙稍微反抗了二下后就也伸手环住了金希澈的脖子.

「特儿也舍不得澈儿的对不对?别赶我走好不好?澈儿知道错了...」金希澈搂着朴正洙的腰嘟起了嘴看起来可怜极了.

「真的?」朴正洙本就已经没有多气了, 看到金希澈主动认错的样子又是可怜丐丐的, 心就更是软得一塌糊涂了.

「真的...你都不知道我多后悔...都已经二天没见到特儿了, 回来还把特儿惹气了...手手牵不到特儿不开心...嘴嘴亲不到特儿也不开心...还有小小澈...他可想特儿了....他最不开心了....」金希澈见朴正洙的态度弱化了, 就更变本加厉地卖惨卖萌了, 朴正洙被金希澈装可怜的样子逗笑了, 金希澈这才知道朴正洙原谅他了, 高兴地又抱着人亲了一下.

「该啊你!为了给你个教训, 还是让小小澈再多等一个小时吧!给你煮个炒饭吧, 吃完了把碗洗好了才准到床上来, 不然一整晚的时间, 我怕你没力气....」朴正洙笑得像只勾人的小狐狸, 轻轻摸了下小小澈就往厨房走去了, 金希澈获得了通行证, 兴奋地跑进房间检查等一下要用的东西存量足不足够.

嘻嘻...真好...终于又能抱着又香又软的小美人了!

END


End file.
